Dikastis, Heir of Chaos
by SenatorTwizzler
Summary: Percy is given extraordinary powers to protect an extraordinary world. Athena trying to ruin Percy's life may be the least of his worries this time around.
1. Prologue

_**Percy's POV**_

I know that demigod dreams are weird, even prophetic sometimes. But maybe, just maybe, last night's dream trumps them all so far.

_At first, all I see is a man in a tuxedo and black dress pants that both seem to suck in all light, and creatures of Tartarus would flee from this darkness. His hair was a grayish-silver and some specks of other color that seemed to shift like a fire. I can't accurately describe his skin, because by the time I thought of the right word, the color would shift. His hair and skin kind of act like Aphrodite's hair, except it wasn't meant to seduce you. But then, I noticed his surroundings and was even more impressed. I saw what I assumed were nebulae, planets, galaxies, solar systems, black holes and so many colors I can't stand to look at them my eyes hurt so much. Talk about sensory overload. _

_The man, in all his staring at the universe, seemed not to notice me in my own little bubble. He moved his hand out in front of him, as if to grab a planet, but then the whole universe's standpoint shifted. I mean, the whole universe span at his fingertips! Who IS this guy? The whole universe stopped spinning and I realized that Earth was directly in front of him. He then blew it up like a hologram, making it about three times the size of his head._

"_Almost…" He whispered. His voice sounded ancient and powerful, with much authority, yet kind and caring. But then, he leaned forward, as if scrutinizing the Earth."Wait… What's this?" _

_ Then, he turned to face me and laughed. "Well, the Fates sure are impatient! Perseus, I never thought that you would get here so quickly." _

_ I must have looked pretty scared of him right now, because he had to reassure me everything was fine. _

_ " But, who… who are you?" I asked, an answer already in my mind._

_ " Why? You know who I am. Very well, I am everything, and yet, nothing. I am father to all, Lord of the Universe. Child, I am Chaos. But don't you worry, you are almost ready…"_

I bolted up in my bed. The fountain could be heard gurgling peacefully behind my bunk.

_It was just a dream… A dream, that's all._ I thought to myself. But who was I kidding? I just tried to lay down again, and get some sleep.

I watched the sun rise that morning, five hours later.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, this is SenatorTwizzler (long story) and this is my first FanFic. Thanks for reviews and I'll appreciate constructive criticism. Here's chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I may be a guy, but that's where the similarities end between me and him, so I cannot be the owner of this wonderful book series. **

_**Percy's POV **_

I sat at the Poseidon table in the pavilion, eating breakfast. My first thought was to tell Chiron about my weird dream, but for some reason I thought against it. I guess I thought it was too personal to share. Going to Annabeth now was suicide, unless I could find a way to protect myself against one angry goddess, one slightly caring camp director, and about twenty of the camps best fighters.

It wouldn't be nearly this many if it hadn't been for my wish to the gods, stating they had to **(*gasp*)** actually CLAIM their kids! The HORROR! At least, that's how the major gods treated it. The minor gods were celebrating actually being noticed. The camp had two new Zeus kids and one more Poseidon kid. Seems Hades was the only one of the Big Three to actually uphold the pact.

Anyway, I had to wait till after breakfast to see Annabeth. I knew she had Archery after breakfast, so I got done early to surprise her since I had a free period. Nothing will wake up your girlfriend like 'Hey, I know your schedule! On a side note the creator of and the most powerful being in the universe contacted me and told me it was "almost my time"! Don't worry, he said not to. _*__**smile**__*_'. Yup, that'll do it.

I stood at the entrance and waited for Annabeth, but she didn't come. This confused me, because she NEVER misses her classes. I started walking around for twenty minutes, till I finally saw her. She was headed toward the beach, which was kinda surprising. I followed behind her, hiding. She kept glancing over her shoulder to see if she had someone following her, like me.

I know, I know. I'm not being a very good boyfriend. But my Wise Girl is acting like something is wrong, and I don't want her to get hurt. I'm usually not this overprotective, but I dare you to see your one true love acting up and possibly getting hurt and you not check up on her.

Finally, after acts of debauchery and stalking are over, I see her sit next to some guy with black hair on the beach. He looks about three years younger than me, with short-cut black hair. I hide in the bushes and watch them, my jealousy-o-meter rising steadily. Then, they start holding hands. Okay, who does this guy think he is? That's MY wise girl. But my heart truly stops when they kiss. I blow a whole lesson of spying Hermes taught me over winter break by violating rule numbero uno. Don't blow your own cover.

"What the HADES Annabeth!" I jump up and yell.

They both jump, and in surprise, I see Drew, son of Zeus, shock Annabeth on accident.

Annabeth looks over at me and then blanches. "P-Percy, I-I-it's not what it looks like!" She stammers.

Drew looked like she just slapped his puppy into Tartarus. "I thought you said you weren't just using me for sex!" He shouted, but then slapped his hand over his mouth. If Annabeth could have gotten paler just then, she would have.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" I yelled, losing control of my temper. I wasn't hurt. I wasn't unhappy. I wasn't sad or mad or even furious. I just felt betrayed.

"Please, Percy! Don't do this to me. I… I love you…" She whispered the end.

"Don't do this to me? You don't want me to feel betrayed because you cheated on me and slept with another guy? I don't want you to do THIS to ME!" I yelled.

In my subconscious, I knew the winds and rain and waves I made. But to my self aware part of me… I didn't care in the least.

"Percy… Please… just don't hurt me." She begged. That's when I realized I went overboard. I can get mad, but my poor deceased mother would KILL me if I was abusive towards, my girlfriend, unfaithful or not. Count down from twenty and… breathe.

"You two are _perfect _for each other." I hissed, making perfect into the worst insult I could. Then I walked away.

So much for someone to confide in.

_{Later, at Dinner}_

At dinner, the seas were still acting restless, and the storm had died down to a couple of black clouds, but most had assumed what was going on. Some asked if I was upset or mad or if I was just having a bad day. Only four people knew what was going on, and that was Annabeth, Drew, Grover and I. Grover, with us having the empathy link and all, had guess what had happened.

People tried to comfort me, but I wasn't in the mood. It wasn't too long before Chiron noticed, and Chiron being the good friend that he is, wanted to help. I wanted to ignore him but the hooves on bricks sound got closer and closer till it stopped next to me. I tried not to acknowledge that he was there, but that just made him press harder.

"Percy, my boy… What's wrong? You're like a son to me, and I hate to see you like this. Can't you let me help you?" He said, attempting to comfort me.

"No. Just go away."

"Not till you tell me your problem."

At that, I stood up and put my plate away.

"Fine, I'm not hungry anyway."

I heard Chiron yell for me, but I didn't care, because he didn't matter. _No one does. _I thought as I flopped on my bed, trying to fall asleep.

**[End Of Chapter]**

**So, what did you all think? I hope I did O.K., I am kinda just trying this story out to see if I can get a feel for what an audience would like to read.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you so much for the positive feedback, just to know that people enjoy my writing style is so uplifting! Now, I am soooooo sorry for the wait between this upload and the last. I really wanted to update, but my parents are freaking out about my grades, so I was unfortunately grounded. This may continue on in through the summer if they don't come up, but I think they will. I just wanted to give you all a heads up on this, and to apologize. Since I got a break today, I am uploading this just for you all. I have been writing on paper, the old fashioned way, though, so when I get a break, I'll try and upload a chapter. I'm not a very fast at typing, but I'll try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO, anything mentioned from them is owned by Rick Riordan. I also do not own anything that may be referenced in here, either.**

_**Percy's POV**_

I would like to say that I woke up to the soft light of morning, filtering gently through my window as birds sang and magical leprechauns played hopscotch outside my window, minus the hopscotch… Oh, and minus the leprechauns too. But, when is the life of a demigod ever that easy?

My head was pounding so hard it might burst, and my eyes had puffed up since I cried. Why was I, the Hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, crying, you might ask? Well, a certain daughter of Athena, my ex-girlfriend who I had known since I was twelve, I had risked my life for numerous times for, held up the sky for, and even denied godhood for, cheated on me and slept with my cousin, who she had known for less than two weeks. Yeah, that sucked. But what woke me up was someone hammering on my door harder than Hephaestus hammers on metal.

"Perseus Jackson, you open this door RIGHT _NOW!_" A familiar voice thundered. I groaned to myself before sitting up. The memories of last night came flashing back to me as the person kept pounding. I wanted to escape these memories so badly. I swung my legs off the bed and prepared to stand up. I noticed that my cabin-mate was nowhere to be found, probably out and about already.

"That is IT, I am coming into your cabin , Percy!" The voice said, this time sounding more and more pissed. The smell of ozone and frying electricity came wafting in; signaling something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, my door came flying off its hinges. I pulled my legs back not a second too late, and the door went flying past, hitting the marble fountain in my cabin so hard the marble cracked and the door shattered. Thalia Grace came bursting in, Aegis and a spear in hand, the spear crackling with electricity.

"THALIA! What are you DOING?" I shouted as I stood up, completely oblivious to the fact that I was still in my night wear. Thalia ran towards me, holding her spear up under my chin.

"What am I doing? WHAT am_ I_ DOING? Percy Jackson, WHAT in the name of Tartarus do you even _THINK _YOU'RE DOING? You dumped Annabeth, ATTACKED HER, and you ask what I'M DOING? I can't believe you, you IDIOT! YOU _IMBECILE!" _She shrieked, her face turning red.

I was in disbelief. I mean, Thalia knew what it was like when someone left you, abandoned you, hated you... And this wasn't like her at all.

"Oh, I see how it is! Annabeth can cheat on me, go slutting around, SLEEPS WITH YOUR _HALF BROTHER_, but gods forbid I get angry and DUMP HER! And where the Hades did you get the idea that I ATTACKED HER? Fine, just break down my cabin while you're at it!" I shouted. I was pissed. I was really, really pissed. It was my turn to be red in the face.

Thalia couldn't look more confused. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her weapon was lowered by the time I was finished. Her arms now hung at her side. She dropped her weapon, and they dissolved as they hit the ground, reappearing as bracelets on her wrist. The smell of electricity had vanished, and the smell of the ocean had come back. It was a full minute before she said anything.

"What?" Was all she asked, but in a much quieter and hurt tone.

Had someone told her half the story, but put me in the worst light? It suddenly occurred to me that Annabeth would do that.

"That lying little viper. Athena always, always has a plan. A plan to get me pulverized. Annabeth would have you as the murderer and me the victim, or the other way, and then the survivor would be incinerated by the other's dad. Not to mention she gets off scotch free, since the gods would blast first and ask questions later and there's no one to tell the truth."I said, shaking my head.

Thalia looked shocked and pissed now, not bothering with pleasantries. She demanded I start from square one and tell her everything, so I did. Throughout the story, she switched from shock to disbelief to anger, not minding to blurt out every once and a while. I did leave out my dream about Chaos, though, as that was private, something to be told to someone who you trusted with your whole life. Seeing as she had just tried to kill me, I would wait a while. Or, so I thought.

"Percy, that just doesn't sound like her. I completely trust you though. So why do I get the feeling that something's missing. You usually use your free time to go train. Also, don't you dare lie to me, because I know you. You bite your lower lip and look around when you tell a lie." She said. _Damn_, I thought, _I could have sworn I got better when the Stoll brothers helped me._

And so, with that, I told her. I told her of my dream, how scared I was of it, and how it tied in to everything that I told her. While I was telling her, she paled considerably. I decided to lighten the mood.

"Thals, cheer up, you look like death boy. It's just a dream." I joked. She did slightly cheer up.

"Percy, two things. One, no one is that ugly. And two, this is the creator of everything we are talking about here. This isn't something to blow off. Tell Chiron about this. I mean, you could even tell the gods. Not even Zeus would be disinterested!" Thalia said. I almost laughed at how seriously she insulted Nico, but calmed down at the rest of it. Thalia was right, I had to tell somebody. A few minutes later, after I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed a bag filled with items I might need on a quest, we headed out to see Chiron. We made it about halfway there before we were stopped.

"Percy Jackson. So you're the one everyone's talking about. I detest males, but I must say, you really take the cake. You attack your girlfriend and leave her, and she could have been a true huntress. Thalia, please step away. Even though you are fraternizing with _him, _you are lieutenant of the hunt, and therefore, I don't want you to accidentally get hit by arrows." Phoebe said. I wanted to retort, but Thalia stepped up in front of me first.

"Phoebe, please listen. Annabeth lied. Percy never touched her. She _lied _to us." Thalia explained carefully, like it was the hardest thing for her to believe. To the hunters, my story must sound ridiculous.

"Thalia, are you saying that a _girl_ lied due to a _boy's_ story?" Phoebe asked. Like I said, ridiculous.

" Well, my girlfriend was sleeping behind my back with Thalia's half-brother, how was your day?" I said with so much sarcasm it almost hurt. The huntresses looked taken aback, so I used the opportunity to slip past them. They didn't like that, so they drew their bows. I kept my back to them, but Thalia had to stay behind to explain my sudden outburst. I almost made it to the Big House, when campers from almost every cabin surrounded me. I saw all the campers from the Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite and Athena cabins, which didn't surprise me, aside from the Demeter cabin. Oh, what a monster Annabeth must have portrayed me as, but it didn't surprise me. I could have taken on all of them, since most hadn't practiced much since the Titan War.

"So, Percy, how wise was it to piss of most of the camp, not to mention ALL of the Hunters of Artemis, in twenty-four hours? I am truly impressed; I didn't think anyone who hung around a child of Athena so much could be that stupid. Were you held up to a fan as a baby, or were you just born that stupid?" Malcolm, Annabeth's oldest sibling, said. Everyone laughed, but Ares' cabin found it particularly funny.

"At least I'm smarter than you; you fell for your half-sisters poorly constructed lie hook line and sinker!" I retorted.

Malcolm must not have listened after I called him stupid, because he ran right at me, sword in hand. I stepped to the side, not even drawing riptide. He missed by a mile, and I just stepped on his sword, who's tip was in the ground, and it came clattering out of his hand. He pulled out a knife, and swung very sloppily at me. I held my arm up, bent at a ninety degree angle so my forearm was horizontal to the ground. His swing was interrupted, and I reached up with my other hand to press a nerve in between his thumb and pointer finger, and he dropped the knife. I caught it in mid fall and held it up to his neck.

"Don't. Try. Me." I whispered venomously. I took the knife down and put it in a knife sheath Annabeth had left lying around in my cabin, which I had packed in the quest bag. I started walking again toward the Big House when an Ares camper shouted at me.

"HA, you coward! Just walk away!"

I contemplated for a minute. I was well provisioned, I had my weapons, and the campers no longer wanted me here.

"So be it. I'm obviously not wanted." I said, changing my course to Half-Blood Hill.

Thalia was calling for me, obviously done talking to the hunters. I didn't turn around, knowing she wouldn't understand. When I made it to the bottom of the hill, I looked back up one last time. Annabeth stood on top of the hill, leaning against Thalia's pine tree with a triumphant grin on her face. I saw Thalia struggling against the huntresses to get to me, but I knew letting her come with me would do her more harm than good, so I just walked away.

The world won't really miss me too much, will it? I thought as I walked away.

_One hour later…_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I groaned as I sat up, trying to figure out why my head was throbbing. My hands were tied behind my back, and my mouth was gagged. I felt like I hadn't eaten for days, and my hair felt like I had a LOT of blood in it, almost like I cracked my head open a while ago. The blood was dry, so it must have been at least a few hours. I was inside some kind of… structure. I could hardly think straight. I saw the collectibles in the room, like armor stands with cobwebs, bent swords, a pink scarf, and pickled… things. This place seems so familiar… THE ATTIC! It's the attic that the oracle used to dwell in! So I was in the Big House.

I saw another person next to me. He groaned and sat up as well, looking worse than I felt. I think he was a camper… Oh, yeah, he's that Zeus camper that arrived a few weeks ago. What was his name? I don't remember. Anyway, we both looked at each other in understanding. We scooted till our backs faced each other and we were inches away. I untied his bonds, and he stood up. He then bent over and untied my bonds, and we both undid our own gags. Pulling it out of our hair was painful, as the blood stuck it to the cut on the back of our heads.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No prob." He said. I was about his height, so he must have been at least a year or two younger than me. I opened the door to go downstairs, and started climbing down the ladder.

"My name's Annabeth, by the way. What's yours?" I asked.

We both were downstairs before he responded.

"My name's Drew. You must be the daughter of Athena, Percy's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Annabeth." Drew said as we both headed for the ground floor.

**A/N- Oh, the plot thickens! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry that this is short, but as soon as summer comes, I should either be able to take less time to write longer chapters or not be able to write or read fanfiction. I have three school days till summer starts for me, so I'll do my best, but I'm dealing with finals right now. I really hope I'll be able to write you all soon, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Thalia's POV**_

I know I shouldn't be mad at Percy. I mean, he really has been through a lot. The only people he thought that he could trust betrayed him, even after all that he's done for them. But, in my opinion, that really is no excuse for what he did. He left me at camp, and the only people that I DON'T want to strangle are my sisters, the other hunters. We would never let anything get between us because we all consider Artemis to be our only Olympian parent, even though we get to keep the powers. Also, I understand that not all of the campers sided with Annabeth, and that the ones that did were tricked, but they still didn't believe Percy. I don't know exactly who sided with whom, either, so I'm just pissed at the campers in general.

It's still only about an hour since Percy left, so he can't have gotten far. Not to mention the fact that the Camp Hero State Park **{ A/N: Yes, it is real, and it's right next to Montauk!} **surrounds the camp, so that'll also hinder his movement. My senses from Artemis tell me that the moon approaches quickly. If he only has knowledge taught to him from camp about wilderness survival, he'll most likely stop during the night-time. Fingers crossed he was never a boy scout.

Then, a wild thought crossed my mind. He doesn't want me to make rash decisions and get Artemis pissed at me, so no going solo. The camp will never ordain a quest, not that I would want their help, so that's out of the question. But, I could bring the hunt to him; maybe not the whole hunt, but possibly just me and Artemis. We might be able to help him, convince him to come back, do SOMETHING. He has no-where to go, since Sally and Paul died in a fire, and Amphitrite would hardly host him in Atlantis. Even to me, this sounds desperate. But, right now, I'm a desperate girl helping my only cousin.

**/BREAK\**

"No."

"But Lady Artemis-" I started.

"No. That is my final answer," Artemis said. "I refuse to risk my huntresses on the account of a boy."

"But you won't be risking any of your huntresses! It will be just me and you. Plus, we both know that you're wrong on this one. " I argued.

"WHAT?" Lady Artemis raged. Her body started to glow, like when she did when she got really mad.

"Oh, come now Artemis. No disrespect intended, but Percy is a man. He is kind, he is respectful and he is a true man, not most of those pathetic wannabies. He returned Zeus's bolt, he found the Golden Fleece, he rescued YOU before, but not before he-"

"Yes, yes, he held up the sky for me. On this we can agree. However, what we cannot seem to agree on are the course of actions that need to be taking place. For now, we wait." Artemis said, clearly frustrated.

"Please, Artemis! Just take me one a three day mission. If he can hide from us for that long, I'll give up."

"No! I refuse to endanger you!" Artemis shouted, concern clearly reigning supreme in her voice. Too bad I wasn't in the mood to listen to her concerns about me.

"Please, Artemis! I am your lieutenant. I was chosen to handle danger, pain and hazardous trials without fear. Percy is in all of those, not us. I may not be able to explain logically why I want to save our cousin, a male, but please Artemis, as your sister, I beg of you. Just this one favor, please." I begged. I knew I was desperate, and I knew I was grasping at very unlikely straws, but I had no choice.

Her face was a mask, revealing no emotions. Her eyes unfocused, like when she was thinking very hard in a non-battle scenario. Her eyes focused on me again. She opened her mouth to argue, but then shut it. After a minute, I finally got my answer.

"Fine, Thalia. You really deserve at least this much. We will leave within the hour." She said.

"Thank you Artemis!" I shouted, throwing myself at her, enveloping her with a hug. "You won't regret this!"

I'm not sure, but I think I heard her mumble something along the lines of "I already do."

_**Percy's POV**_

At first, I thought that if I stuck to the road, I would avoid more monsters and get less lost. After seven wrong turns and three hellhound attacks, I realized I was wrong. What would save me would end me, the daughter of Athena. NO! I can't think of her, it would just distract me. Pushing all thoughts of Annabe- no, her- out of my mind, I went into the forest.

My original assumptions of finding my way in the forest were even more wrong. I'm pretty sure that I passed Zeus's Fist more than once, and these tree's nymphs were greeting me with recognition. That alone told me I was in the wrong place. I trekked back and forth, looking for unfamiliar territory, just to know I was making headway towards New York. Maybe I could just go there and lead a normal life.

Finally, the trees started to grow closer together, hiding more and felling more inhospitable. It got darker as the sun was within its last hour of being up, glowing red, orange and yellow. I remember something from part of the wilderness survival classes at camp about setting up camp late, and it being a bad idea, so I decide to gather wood for a fire. I had been collecting wood for about five minutes when _it_ happened.

I bent down to pick up a piece of firewood, but as my hand stretched out to pick up the wood, a silver arrow whizzed past my hand, embedding itself in the tree to the left of me. Out of shock and instinct, I jumped, dropping the firewood and drawing Riptide. A silver glowing figure stood about ten yards away holding a bow; I couldn't get her, yet she had a very clear shot. A hunter, great…

Her physical appearance was that of a twelve year old, but knowing the hunters, she could have easily been five hundred years old. The Hunters of Artemis are granted semi-immortality at acceptance into their little club. So, it's safe to say her mental maturity far extends over her physical maturity. She held the standard silver bow of the hunters, along with the uniform and knives. Her black hair was long and braided, reaching about halfway down her back. Her grey eyes bored into my flesh, letting me know I was in deep trouble. But there was one thing that really unnerved me.

Usually, most hunters had a faint silver glow, barely visible against their silver uniform. But this girl was glowing brightly, like she took aura steroids. I almost mistook her for Lady Artemis herself, but the fact that she had black hair instead of auburn and grey eyes instead of silver told me otherwise. Her body actually didn't seem to be glowing, but it was almost see-through.

"Heed my warning, _boy_," She spat, interrupting my thoughts. "I will tolerate no disrespect or insubordination. Now back up and put your sword away, I don't want you getting any big ideas."

I could sense the forest getting unnaturally colder each second as the shadows darkened. The sun must be setting. Great, I thought, she's gonna get even _more_ powerful when the moon rises! I had no choice but to do what she said. I capped riptide and backed up, trying to see it there were any trees wide enough to hide me from her fire. Her mask of anger and confidence disappeared, turning into one of triumph. Suddenly, a cool metal knife slipped to the front of my throat, centimeters from claiming blood. Stygian Iron.

The huntress dissolved slowly, like me when I vapor travel, except she seemed to dissolve into the shadows, heading towards the ground. I sighed when I realized what was going on. Her body glowed because she didn't have one; she was the spirit of a hunter. The only person who could have done this was-

"Nico, I should have guessed."I said, turning to see the face that had haunted my nightmares in my fourth quest. The only difference was it was older, yet more free of pain and anguish. His smile could've brightened the whole forest, which was saying something for the son of Hades. I was glad he had forgiven me for his sister's death.

"Percy, you really should learn to expect these things." Nico stated, his smile growing wider. He obviously didn't know I was in a bad mood.

"Nico," I said dejectedly. "I'm sorry. Just getting dumped and kicked out of camp really ruined my day."

His smile melted off his face, and he blanched a colour I didn't know he could achieve. Then, his face turned red with fury, the ground shaking and shadows darkening.

"WHAT?" Nico yelled, really not expecting that. "Percy what are you talking about?"

"Nico! Calm down and I'll tell you! Stop it." I yelled, trying to calm him. Finally, the ground stopped shaking and he turned pale again.

I explained how nobody wanted me there except Thalia and Chiron, and the events of the past few days. Nico interrupted a few time, asking questions of adding input, but other than that, he was relatively quiet. When I got done, he put his arm on my shoulder and looked at me with his cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Who needs them, anyway? I made it spending more time away then there, and look how I turned out. We'll be fine, I promise." He said, trying to comfort me. We watched the sun set, realizing just how in over our heads we were.

_**Athena's POV**_

Aphrodite and I teleported back to Olympus, and not wanting for our ingenious plan to be found out, we remained in the forms we were already in. Aphrodite was posing as a fourteen year old, with short cut black hair and electric blue eyes, and I was posing as my favorite daughter, Annabeth. I'll admit, I had hated kissing Aphrodite, but seeing as she was posing as a boy at the time, it wasn't that bad.

We wordlessly walked back to my palace on Olympus. It was a stormy grey marble, the same colour as my eyes. On the outside sat a few trees, owls sitting in the many branches. We walked through the doorway and removed our disguises.

The bookshelves that lined the walls had books constantly moving and flying around, countless tomes that I had poured over numerous times. The room we were in was the drawing and drafting room, where all my projects start. The only plan on the middle table was the one and only plan Aphrodite and I had ever coordinated together.

"So, Aphrodite, are his feelings shattered?" I asked.

"Humph. Hardly. He still loves her, even though his heart was broken. But, on a plus, he never wants to get back together with her." She stated, pouting. I really didn't want to collaborate with her, but since no other Olympian would help me in this matter.

"I didn't expect him to give up easily. But, my plan will destroy him. He will no longer love her when I am through with him. Perseus Jackson, you will break, I swear it." I said, the coldness in my voice even a mild surprise to me.

**Thanks for reading! I'm still trying to figure out who should get with who, even though the general story line is figured out, so if you have a suggestion, PM me or review and I'll put it into consideration. Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. *GASP* **

_**Percy's POV**_

I woke up on the forest floor, lying on my side. The sun was up and the birds were singing loudly at the beautiful day. The forest seemed so much brighter and well lit now that the sun was up… Well, duh. I had decided to use my backpack as a pillow, and I had a small blanket that I had packed for emergencies. I think that this is okay to use it for, though. My side ached all over from lying on a couple of twigs and some dirt, and my neck had a kink in it from where my head was elevated too high, but otherwise, I was fine. I attempted to roll over and get up, but I found a weight on my side, between my ribs and my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Nico Di Angelo lying behind me, arm draped over my waist, sleeping under the blanket. _Awww, this is cute_, I thought as I stared at him, _Nico is so funny when he sleeps_. A few seconds later, my brain decided to wake up and realize just how awkward this was. I sort of jumped (hopped, flopped, whatever you would call it) and scrambled away, getting to my feet.

Nico obviously felt the blanket move, or his arm fall, or something, because he grumbled in his sleep, turned over, and got himself hopelessly cocooned in the blanket. Sighing, I realized how cold it was when I wasn't under the blanket. It wasn't fair that Nico got the whole blanket! Then, a devilish smile crossed my face. _Just one little harmless prank,_ I thought. I walked over to where Nico laid, shivering from the cold. Usually, it doesn't affect me. But usually, I'm not at camp. Camp… The place that got me into this mess. Camp, the place that fostered those little demons. No, not demons, just manipulated half-bloods who did what any normal person would do. We may not be normal, but we still do act like mortals, to an extent. But there is one girl who couldn't settle on normal. Just one girl who had to try and stand out, even among us demigods. She had to cheat on me, she had to lie to me, and she had to-

There was a large splash at my feet, and the sound of Nico spluttering. I looked down to see a very wet, very angry Nico. While I was on my inner-tangent, I must have gone on with the prank, albeit with a little bit more water and force than planned. I had planned to solidify just a tiny bit of water vapor and drip it on him, not drown him. He rolled over, still coughing. I might have forgotten to check if Nico breathes through his mouth when he sleeps. He does. And it's wide open. After learning a few choice words from Nico (and trust me, I had to take notes), he finally sat up and glared at me. I gave him a sheepish look that I was hoping sent the message 'oops' and not 'I'm trying not to laugh'.

"Percy… I'll tell you this once, and once alone. I. Hate. Being. Wet." Nico said, trying to act tough and threatening. Coming from a kid about three years older than him, it was impressive. I decided to glare back, trying to get him to back down, but all I got was a lousy flinch. We stared at each other for a few more seconds, but then burst out laughing. People watching would have thought of us as insane, but Nico and I formed a special bond after the Titan War. Nico forgave me for letting his sister die, and we share a sense of humor so much that we couldn't have helped but become friends. After a while, we decided to leave our 'campsite' and travel now. We both knew Thalia too well to think that she would sit in Cabin Eight and twiddle her thumbs while either we decided to come back, or someone brought us back. If someone tried to me back, my money would be on Thalia.

"Percy, you keep saying we when no-one knows I'm with you on this little freestyle adventure. Everyone probably thinks I'm still in the Underworld. So, technically, Thalia's on your tail." Nico said, trying to scare me. It worked, until I realized something.

"Nico, she's headed in both of our directions, and therefore she's on both of our tails. Plus, you are almost as bad off as me if she sees you, and it's not you telling her where I am. And, if somehow, you manage to get away from Thalia before she sees you, then I'll tell her you helped me." I said matter-of-factly. Nico gave me a shocked look, and I flashed him a smile.

"What? You expect me to die and be lonely? Nope, I'm dragging you with me!" I said. Nico rolled his eyes and faced forward, but I could tell that he was trying not to smile. We walked for a little bit more before Nico stopped and pounded a fist into a plat palm, like something just occurred to him.

"Wait, why don't we just shadow travel? I mean, we could travel in _style_!" He said, making style sound like _sti-yell. _It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Because, doofus, there are two reasons. One, that's anything _but _stylish. Two, I didn't think your poor little body could handle it." I said.

"Ha. Ha-ha. Ha. You're _soooo _funny." Nico said, obviously not amused. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Just we don't know where we're going." I whispered the last part. But Nico (curse his excellent hearing) heard me. His eyes widened, and then he doubled over laughing, literally clutching his sides and rolling around. When he finally got over his little fit, he tried to say something, but burst out laughing again.

"Y-you j-just said… HA! We don't k-know where we're g-going!" He said shakily, tears literally streaming down his face. I stood there, just going over places that we could head to. I was thinking New York, but home of the gods might not be the best place right now. San Francisco was out, and so was St. Louis; it might be best if no one recognizes me for blowtorching a national monument. I stood there wondering where we should head to, when Nico waved his hand right in front of my face. I turned my head to look at him, and he seemed impatient.

"Earth to Percy, do you copy?" He said, sounding like he was talking to a dog. I think I managed a 'huh?', because he rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, it's like talking to a brick wall." He muttered before he spoke in a normal volume. "I _said_, 'Where to next?'."

I debated in my head, and Nico groaned. He threw up both his hands in an exasperated gesture. Finally, I came to a conclusion.

"I think we should head to-" I started. I say started because right as I started talking, a silver arrow flew inches past my head. Really, I thought, is this just another one of Nico's pranks? But when I looked at the arrow, which stuck to the strap on the backpack Nico had on, there was a post-it note attached to it. On the paper, in simple silver sharpie, it read 'Run, boy, run.'

I felt the blood leave my face as I stared at it in horror. Silver arrow, perfect aim and 'boy' put together only could be one person… Or goddess. I looked over from where the arrow came from, and saw not only Artemis standing there, but also Thalia. WE. ARE. SCREWED!

" Uhm… Hello." Nico said weekly, struggling to get words out under that awful gaze. " We, uh, were, um… Here you go!" He said, pushing me forward a step. I turned and glared at him, but it couldn't have been intimidating, seeing how scared I was. 'Run' I mouthed at him, and he nodded with his eyes. In any other situation, it would have been comical, but I knew he couldn't give us away. We waited for a few more seconds, and then we bolted. We ran, not noticing the chilling air whipping at our faces. That is, for like five feet.

Artemis set up a force field, and we ran (literally) face first into it. I was lying on the ground, curled up and clutching my nose. The girls stood there laughing their butts off at our discomfort. Well, not much to do now. Artemis regained her composure first, aiming her bow at me.

"So boys, who's first?" Artemis said, and the lack of elaboration scared me. I mean, this is Artemis, goddess that hates all males and has made friends with none (save Orion). I think Artemis read my thoughts, because she scowled at me and opened her mouth to say something.

"I choose Percy…" Nico moaned, trying to stand up. Artemis promptly aimed her bow away from me and shot at Nico. Before I could even register what was going on, the arrow pinned his pant leg to the ground. Nico tugged, and after failure, tugged a few more times.

"How is this _possible_?" Nico said frustrated. Thalia laughed.

"So Nico, Percy, how did running away go, because I think it's going peachy!" Thalia said. She looked angry beyond belief.

"Thalia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I knew where Percy was, but-"Nico would've continued, but Thalia punched Nico so hard his head hit the ground and made an impression. I heard Nico groan, and I knew he wasn't doing much any time soon. Thalia started heading over to me with a venomous look on her face. I've said this before, but I truly mean it this time, if looks could kill, my head would've imploded right then. Her bow disappeared, and I knew that she was going to fight hand to hand with me. What was even worse was I knew that I couldn't win. Right as Thalia was about kill me, Artemis chose to interrupt.

"Thalia, I know I may not be the most proactive protector of the male gender, but due to the nature of the situation and title of the boy, I must ask you to refrain yourself. Trust me, I would love to see this, but a war between Poseidon and I would do us no good right now. Anyways, was it not your intent to persuade Perseus to return to camp, and only to use force if necessary?"

Thalia stopped her demonic march to kill me and stared at Artemis with a mixture of exasperation and confusion. I swear, she wanted to kill me right then and there, and would have done it too if it weren't for Artemis. Thalia let out a sigh of resignation, probably realizing that she wouldn't win an argument with Lady Artemis. She still headed over to me, but she reached into a pouch in her jacket. Out of the pouch, she pulled two handcuffs. One of the cuffs was bronze with a silver chain, and the other was a brilliant white metal I couldn't recognize with silver chains. I looked at the handcuffs in horror, knowing that if those come on, we aren't going to stand a chance. Not that we ever did. I looked over at Nico, who was staring at the handcuffs in shock and awe.

"What are those doing here? Those are from my father's private collection!" Nico said.

"Well, a goddess of the hunt is very capable of doing favors for your father. I do believe that his only condition was that I used the white ones on Percy…"Artemis said, trailing off the last bit. At that, Nico paled even more. I don't think anyone living was supposed to look that colour.

"No! Those will KILL him! Don't you want to take Percy alive?" Nico said desperately. He was trying to save my life, and I had no response to it. I sat there in silence. What was going to happen to me? Then Artemis laughed.

"Don't worry; these aren't actually from your father's collection. These are replicas. They only dilute your powers to an extent. While they won't kill you, you might be unconscious for a while. That means easy transport for me and less pain for you." Artemis said. I knew I wasn't getting out of this, and I also knew I was headed back to camp, conscious or not.

"Fine." I said, sticking my arms out. The last thing I saw was Thalia slipping the handcuffs on, and then a feeling like I was falling. And falling. And I just kept falling.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but the band had to play in graduation, I had finals, my mom limited the amount of time on the computer, but hey, I will still be writing over the summer! Sorry for the cliffhanger, just ran out of time though. I'll write more soon though.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I thought it was uploaded and in my forgetfulness forgot to do the second step. Also, I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update, but I'll try .I'll see if I have wi-fi there, but I might not even have my computer, so, yeah. Sorreh.**

Percy's POV

I knew that giving up was a bad choice, but the only other choices were getting beaten up and captured or being killed. Neither of those suited my idea of a pleasant day, so giving up was the best option.  
Waking up was like being pulled out of unconsciousness by pins and needles. My mouth hurt worse off than when I woke up at camp for the first time. My tongue was dry like sandpaper, my teeth all had sharp pains in them and my cheeks and gums were sore and felt slightly raw. My arms, faring no better, were sore and it felt like they would give out on me. My legs were all skin and bones, the muscles probably died off in a corner somewhere in the forest. I tried moving around where I was laying, and I nearly screamed in pain as my joints felt like they had been stabbed repeatedly. However, I did let out a pitiful moan that made me disappointed in myself for sounding so awful. I tried lifting my head, but my nauseating migraine said otherwise.  
I opened my eyes to see I was in a warm, bright yellow room with white, partially see through curtains. The curtains were swaying in a breeze of clean, fresh air that was warm, yet somehow cooling and soothing. I heard a chuckle in the corner of the room, and saw Thalia sitting in a chair staring at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"So, sleeping beauty finally awakes!" She said in a way that only she could make it sound; Sarcastic, witty, mean, but also caring. I didn't know I was going to say something till I did.

"So I'm a beauty now huh? I doubt Artemis will like that!" I said weakly. She just smirked.

"Anyway, good luck with getting away. Seeing as you're too weak to move, plus you're on Olympus, you probably aren't getting away." Thalia said. Olympus? When did we-

"Lady Artemis was called to a meeting by Zeus, so she had to drop us off here. When you eat a little and get dressed out of your ratty clothes you have on, you're coming too. Since this meeting is about you, we don't have much choice." She handed me a plate of ambrosia, not much mind you, but enough for me to get my energy back. Before I could ask questions, Thalia was out the door. I sighed when I realized she was gone and, with some difficulty, ate a square of ambrosia. With some energy returned, I ate a few more, but not too many. Chiron always told us that eating too much ambrosia will burn you up and kill you, so that is always heavily avoided. Finally able to stand up and walk around I stretched a bit. I wouldn't have put money on me in a fight with a monster right now, but I could do fairly well just walking around. I opened a white wooden dresser that the paint was slightly peeling off, like it had been weathered a bit from moist air when I heard the sound of waves. I pulled on white khaki shorts and a white polo, not really my style but necessary at the moment because there weren't any other clothes besides the old dirty ones I had on.  
Rushing over to the window, I saw a beach with bright white sand and see through greenish blue water that sparkled in the noonday sun. The beach had tiny crabs and beautifully colored shells, while the ocean teemed with wildlife. There were red fish, blue fish purple fish rainbow fish, fish with hundreds of colors, big fish, small fish, not to mention the dolphins, sea monsters, and coral reefs as far as the eye could see, and with how calm the waters were, that was pretty darn far. A little beach chair supported a familiar well tanned man in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts and a fishing hat on that said Perdido Key, Florida. A nine foot fishing rod was held in a little PVC pipe wedged in the ground, the line cast, and the man was drinking a glass bottled coke. He looked over at me with his warm and caring sea-green eyes (and trust me, now that I've seen sea green, I know why they're called that), took a drink of his coke and winked. In a flash, Poseidon disappeared from his perfect beach and left me staring through the window longingly. I wanted so desperately to just run and swim in the ocean, but I doubt Zeus would be very happy if I delayed his meeting.  
I was about to head out the door when I noticed that an area of the room had darkened slightly, and I saw a black ring on the white bedside nightstand. I walked over to it and looked at it cautiously. It was made of a murky black metal and it seemed to shift around as you stared at it. The jewel in the middle was about a centimeter and a half across, but was so black it seemed to suck up all warmth and light. I gently reached for the note underneath it and pulled it up. It was on some kind of thicker paper and the writing looked as if it had been done with a quill, loopy and connected but with some areas thicker than others. It read-

_Percy,_

_I know that this seems odd and out of place, but put this ring on. It will protect you in the coming days as it holds immense power. Don't worry, I made it enchanted so it was like Anasklusmos. You won't lose it or break it as it will soon be tethered to your very life force. This has become a necessary precaution since your power has almost become too much for any mortal body to withstand on its own. I know this is a lot to take in at the moment, but please just understand that I want what's best for you. Good luck!_

I took about twenty minutes to decipher the note because of my dyslexia, and even then I couldn't make out the signature. I was fairly certain it was from dad because it seemed so caring and father like, but I did NOT like the sound of 'It'll protect you in the days to come' or 'good luck'. I shrugged and put the ring on. I was more than likely going to find out soon enough, and holding up the meeting with my own probably incorrect guesses. I touched the ring and it transferred to the middle finger of my right hand. I was surprised to feel that it was warm, almost like it was living. Other than that it was a completely normal ring. I wondered how it would protect me, but I knew better than to scorn gifts from the gods. If they went out of their way to protect you, it was for _very_ good reason.  
After putting on the ring, I walked out of the room to see an almost endless blue walled with white trim hallway that had so many doors it hurt my eyes. I saw a staircase a little ways down and walked down it for almost a minute, passing doors situated in alcoves sprouting out from the staircase. _Dear gods, _I thought, _how big IS this house? _ Eventually, I got to the bottom to find myself in a ten foot by ten foot living room with couches and a TV. Also, there was a fish tank with a few freshwater species that took up an entire wall. I opened the door to find a little walkway to the streets of Olympus. I looked back at the palace of my father to see a little shack that looked like the shack at Montauk. Shaking my head, I headed towards downtown Olympus, hoping to find the main path that lead to the ever enormous throne room. It's not that I couldn't see the throne room, it was just that I was viewing it from the back, like all the gods palaces were. After walking for a half an hour, I reached the other side of the mountain and entered downtown Olympus. I passed coffee shops, flower shops, restaurants, grocery stores and many more shops. As I passed, people bowed in respect and I blushed every time, not used to that kind of respect. I was almost to the end of the town when there is just a road up to Olympus and the temples, but then I heard someone call out my name. I couldn't place who it was till I turned around. I saw a beautiful girl's face with almond eyes and caramel colored hair braided over her shoulder.

"Don't you remember me?" Calypso asked. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello Calypso, it's been a while." I said. Calypso set down a cup of coffee she had gotten at the outdoor café she was sitting at and ran at me. At the last second she opened her arms and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. I was surprised at first, my arms staying by my side, but after a couple of seconds I hugged her back. She stood back and held my arms down to my sides, looking at me intently. After a few seconds she started tearing up, and then she smiled as tears slowly fell down her face.

"Thank you, Percy. Thank you so very much. Hermes came by and told me that you had made a wish that I was free and children of minor gods shouldn't be discriminated against. I don't know how to repay you." Calypso whispered, like she couldn't speak loudly without breaking like glass. I pulled her in for another hug.

"You don't. I guess we're even now." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver a little bit ad I wondered if she was cold. I pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. I saw her beaming a smile from ear to ear and I knew that I had made her happy. I glanced up at Olympus after hearing thunder, and saw that lightning was brewing over the throne room.

"I have to go to a meeting on Olympus now. I'll talk to you later, and tell me everything when we meet up. How about here? I'll meet you soon! Got to go." I said. I turned started walking away but I heard her talking to herself.

"I have a date with Percy Jackson! Oh gods, oh gods, maybe we can finally… Oh, yay!" She said, and I remembered what she said before I left.

_***Flashback***_

_ "They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help … just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."  
The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountain and waves lapping on the shore. It took me a long time to realize what she was saying._

_ "Me?" I asked._

_ "If you could see your face." She suppressed a smile, though her eyes were still teary. "Of course, you."_

_***End Flashback***_

_Is this what my mom called leading a girl on? _I thought. _Is this what she warned me against doing? But is it leading her on if I don't know how I feel right now? ARGH, girls are so much harder to figure out than… Than… Fighting Kronos! Gods, this is HARD!  
_ I contemplated what I was feeling and what I was thinking so hard that I was on auto-pilot walking up the walkway to Olympus. Finally, I got to the top and almost walked into the front doors. I stood there for a minute, trying to decide what to say when I got inside. I was cut short in my thoughts when the doors opened like they had been when I first came. I stepped inside to see my dad Zeus, Hades, Hera and Artemis sitting in their thrones whilst Hestia ignored her new throne and sat next the hearth. Thalia was kneeling before Artemis as I came in, talking to her about something. The usual arguing was set aside when I came in, everyone's attention turned to me as I walked forward. I got to the middle of the throne room and kneeled shakily, feeling the power of the gods washing over me. The gods stared at me in their own different ways.  
Zeus glared at me with mild pissyness and some neutrality, Artemis kind of indifferent, my father with pride Hestia with motherly concern and Hades looked at me with utter indifference. That was better than the relationship he had with Nico. Hera however, was the worst. She smiled at me like a Kelli did my first day at Goode, and I could imagine her thinking 'Oh, look at that, just another one of these man-whore's little bastards. I wonder what the little thing thinks is so important that he can tarnish my beautiful Olympus with his grubby, mortal, inferior, crossbred, mongrel, illegitimate little body?'  
The scary thing is she could probably say it in a cheery manner with a smile on her face. Egh, disgusting. I tried to keep the contempt off my face, but I didn't do very well. Hera's smile became more obviously more venomous. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of those thoughts and looked at Zeus.

"Finally you came; I thought I was going to have to send Hermes after you." Zeus grumbled, thunder rumbling as he spoke.

"My… Lord Zeus, Why have you requested me today?" I asked, trying to get this over with quickly.

"Trust me, Jackson, I wouldn't call you here if I didn't have to. But today, I didn't request for you. This … man did." Zeus said slightly humiliated, gesturing over to the shadows. And out stepped the man of my nightmares. The man who called himself Chaos just smiled.

**A/N- Oooooooh, angst, drama and a humiliated Zeus! What else could you possibly need? Oh, yeah, the rest of the story, duh! Well, review if you wish, but I'll continue the story no matter what, so don't worry. However, reviews tell me what you think, what your favorite parts are and what I should change. If you see something that you want to be added or a certain thing I do that you want me to stop, I'll do my best to please in later chapters. Also, any non-plot-related questions can and will be answered (I would ask you to refrain from very personal questions however, like no addresses or stuffs). Thanks for your support, and I am so grateful for all of you who read my story!**


	7. AN

A/N: Soooooooooo. I think that is kind obvious, but this is not a chapter. Um, my parents found my account, and, well, let's just say they relatively hate this website. Probably almost as much as you hate authors that quit on their story. Not to mention that I read the entire series without their knowledge and they HATE Polytheism, and all stories based on them. So… No more reading or writing Percy Jackson fan fiction, and no more reading the actual series. I'll truthfully not know what to do with myself. I kinda don't have a choice. I was told very specifically that I was to blatantly stop. We've been going back and forth, and it's obvious that I won't make any headway, so I am just going to have to put the story on hold. Like, forever. For the foreseeable future, no more updates. I'll tell you if otherwise, but I wouldn't be holding your breath on this one. As my possible final update for you, I bid you farewell, and I really hope you live a happy life. My story had barely begun, yet its already over. So long Fanfics and so long Percy Jackson, you will be missed.


End file.
